freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cinegroupe
Cinegroupe Is A Logo That's In The Headquarters In Montreal Canada. 1st Logo: October 17, 1987 Music/Sounds A Relaxing Tune Music. Scare Factor Minimal to Low. This Logo Is Pretty Calm And Sad. Category:Logos that makes Eevee sad Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato relieved Category:Logos that makes Eevee crying Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that makes Shiny Eevee crying Category:1987 Category:Canada Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rollng Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:C Category:I Category:N Category:E Category:G Category:R Category:O Category:U Category:P Category:Canadian Logos Category:Scary Logos from Canada Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Luan Loud Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lily Loud Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:What the heck is going on with these categories Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Category:Logos that make Razu cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Meadowbrook cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Taken from "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat" Category:Taken from "Pig City" Category:Taken from "Pinocchio 3000" Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Graceful Glimmer cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer Shine cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Wave Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Chamoy cry Category:Logos that make Tinga cry Category:Logos that make Moley cry Category:Logos that make Berinice cry Category:Logos that make Birria cry Category:Logos that make Chimichanga cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that contains birds Category:Logos with Birds Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:One of the saddest logos ever Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Really really really really really sad logos Category:One of the sad logos Category:Sad Logos Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Taken from "Awkward" Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:STOP IT!!! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Scratch is soooooo banned Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW Category:EDNED EDN Category:EASY ABC Category:ONOITSAYOH Category:HEY HEY HEY HEY! HAMM- Don't say that! Category:Having fun? Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Pooooooooooooop Category:OKAY! Category:Look out you are gonna race!!!!!!! Category:UHSUSJSNSNISNJS Category:Oscar Category:Night Category:I'M OSCAR, YAY! Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:I want ice cream Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO